Battlefield
by TucsonGirl
Summary: Riven is a jerk to Musa and she meets a new guy. Does she still care for the moody hero or is she tired of his attitude?
1. Chapter 1

"So, where were you a last night?" Musa asked Riven. She, her friends, and their boyfriends were strolling Magix streets on their day off from school and missions. Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Brandon were in the front of the group, just talking. Flora and Helia were behind them holding hands. Then came Timmy and Tecna, talking fast about computers and stuff. Then the fairy of music and her moody boyfriend with Layla cracking jokes with Nabu behind them.

Riven sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was busy alright? Chill." Riven was supposed to pick Musa up for a date last night but called last minute and said he couldn't come. They hadn't talked since then. Until now at least. Things were tense and quiet between them. Musa rolled her eyes and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets.

'Why does he have to be such a jerk?' Musa thought to herself. 'It's almost like everything that happened in the Rodeo Realm meant nothing! Or that it even happened at all…' She glanced over to at him but he was still facing away.

"Hey!" Stella hollered from up front. "How about we all go for pizza!" The others nodded and headed towards the Magix pizzeria.

"Why don't you girls go save us a table and we'll get the pizza," Brandon said.

The girls nodded and walked over to a large booth in the back. They slid in and Musa put her head on the table. "What's up, Musa?" Bloom asked.

"Riven," she answered shortly. The other girls sighed and Musa took her queue to start her rant. "He's just such a jerk!" Musa said. "He acts like he doesn't care about me!"

"That's just the way he is," Stella said.

"Yeah," Layla said, reaching across the table. "Why don't you just try telling him?"

Musa shook her head. "He won't care. I seriously thought that when he saved me from Rex, things would be different between us."

"Different how?" Flora asked.

Musa lifted her head up and shrugged. "I don't know. Stronger, I guess. But he pretends like it never happened! It's almost like he doesn't have a heart at all!"

"Who doesn't have a heart?" Sky said walking up with the pizza. He and the other guys sat down next to their girls and started eating. Riven scoffed and turned away from Musa. She glared at the back of his head and started to slowly nibble at a slice of pizza. The others looked from Musa to Riven and sat awkwardly in the silence.

"So!" Flora said happily, always the optimist. "What next?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No answer, again," Musa muttered angrily. "I know he's home so why isn't he answering!" She threw her phone across the room and it banged off the wall and fell into 4 pieces. She growled and got off her bed to pick up the phone pieces, then stormed put of the room. The other girls were sitting in the living room, all doing their own thing. Tecna sat on the couch and typed on her computer. Musa stalked over and held out the phone pieces to the technology fairy. "Can you fix this?" she asked.

Tecna looked up from her computer at Musa and smiled. "She emerges," she said sarcastically, taking the pieces.

"What are you doing in that room, anyway?" Stella asked, painting her toe nails. Musa shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

"If you stay in there much longer, you'll go crazy," Flora commented. Tecna waved her hands over the pieces and magic put them back together. She handed the fixed phone back to Musa and snapped her lap top shut.

"How did you break it?" Tecna asked.

"Threw it," Musa said simply, rising to go back in her room.

"Oh no you don't!" Stella said, hopping up and grabbing Musa. "You seriously need to pull it together."

"Yeah, just forget Riven," Layla said, her eyes glued to the beach volleyball game on T.V.

"I can't!" Musa said dramatically and fell back on the couch. "Why does he act like this? Does he know it drives me crazy?" The other girls stayed quiet and let Musa ramble on. "I mean, I do have feelings! He blow me off, then cocks major 'tude with me, then he just ignores me!" Musa got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bloom said.

"Just for a walk," Musa said. "Need to clear my head."

Musa walked down the street with her hands in her pockets. "Man, this feels like freshmen year all over again!" She said to herself. "Stupid guys!" People around her stared at her strangely. "Yeah, a lot like freshmen year," she said, paying them no mind. She found her way to the park and sat down on a bench, sighing and putting her chin in her hands.

'A few minutes of peace is all I need. Just clear my head and calm down.' Suddenly Musa heard a rustling in the bush behind her. She stood up and slowly made her way to the sound. She parted the branches and a boy about her age sat there with an embarrassed look on his face. "Uhh…," Musa stammered. "Can I help you?"

The boy stood up and walked over to her. "Hi," he said. The boy had on jeans and a T-shirt and was very good looking. His black hair was long and tousled and he had big green eyes.

"Do I know you?" Musa asked.

"No but I know you. You're Musa, right?"

"Uhh yeah… And you are?"

The boy walked out of the bush. "I'm Blake and I go to Red Fountain. I'm in a few classes with some guys you know. Sky, Brandon, Riven…" Musa rolled her eyes at the last name and sat back down on the bench. "So, what are you doing here by yourself?" Blake said sitting down next to her.

"Just thinking," Musa said turning to meet his eyes. 'Wow,' Musa thought. 'Look at those eyes.' Blake smiled a little and Musa blushed and turned away.

"So… Here alone?" Blake said.

"Uhh, yeah," Musa answered.

Blake nodded. "Gonna be here all day?"

"Probably not," Musa answered.

"What are you doing tonight?" Blake said. Musa raised one eyebrow.

"Are you…Asking me out?" Blake shrugged and moved a little closer to Musa.

"That all depends. Are you saying yes?"

Musa got up and said, "Look, you're nice and all but I kinda just met you. Plus I already have a boyfriend."

Blake got up too. "Then it isn't a date. Just two friends getting to know one another?" He smiled a little and looked at Musa hopefully. Musa took her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it. No recent cells or texts. Riven obviously didn't care what she was doing tonight. But this guy did.

Musa looked back at Blake and shrugged. "Why not?" Blake smiled wide and turned to leave.

"Great! I'll come get you tonight at around 7. Cool?" Musa nodded and Blake winked then left. Musa watched him go then stood in the park alone, slightly confused but despite herself, she felt a little excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Musa stood in the quad dressed in a jean skirt, blue button down shirt, and sneakers. For the first time in her life, she took longer than an hour picking out her outfit and had even asked for Stella's help. The other girls had mixed feeling about her going out with Blake tonight. Bloom and Flora thought she was going behind Riven's back a little by going out with Blake, Layla thought it was a good idea, and Stella thought she should dump Riven all together. At 6:55, Blake rode up on his levabike and pulled his helmet off. His already big eyes got a little bigger when he saw Musa.

"You look good," he said walking towards her.

She blushed a little and said, "Thanks."

He held out his hand and offered to help her onto the bike. "Shall we?" he said with a smile. She smiled back and climbed on. Blake got out an extra helmet and put it for her. Then he put on his own helmet and revved the bike.

"Hold on tight!" he said into the helmet radio and sped off towards Magix. The other girls watched them go from an upstairs window in Stella's room.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Bloom commented, moving away fro the window.

"Yeah," Flora said, sitting down at Stella's desk. "Riven's going to be really mad if he finds out Musa went out with another guy."

"Oh, forget Riven!" Stella yelled. "He treats Musa badly anyway."

"Stella's right, Flo. Maybe this could be good for Musa," Layla shrugged.

Stella started brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "Besides, who's gonna tell him?"

"Well what if he calls?" Bloom asked.

"Well, we have her phone so we just won't answer it," Tecna said, holding it up.

"She left it?" Layla asked.

"Yep. She asked me to hold onto it for her for the night."

"Oh this is great!" Stella yelled, turning and jumping up and down.

"Why is that great?" Bloom asked.

"That means she wants to be alone with Blake with no interruptions! She must really like him!" Just then, Musa's cell phone rang. The girls gathered around Tecna and looked at the caller I.D. It was Riven. The girls exchanged worried looks and let it ring.

"Oh, this isn't good!" Flora squeaked softly.

"Hush!" Stella hissed, as if Riven could hear them through the closed phone.

When it stopped, Tecna started to open it but Stella held her back.

"Wait, let's see if he leaves a voice mail." The girls waited a few more minutes then flipped the cell up to see the screen. One new message. They looked at each other and wondered if they should listen to it. Stella snatched the phone out of Tecna's hand.

"Stella!" Flora yelled, reaching for the phone. "We can't just look at Musa's messages! It's an invasion of privacy!"

Stella rolled her eyes. "We're all friends here! I'm sure she won't mind."

Flora was going to press the subject but curiosity got the best of her. Stella put it in speaker and the other girls gathered around to listen.

"Hey Musa, it's me. Riven. Uhh, guess you already knew that though…Ummm. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I didn't mean to blow you off a few days ago I-I sorta got detention and was a little embarrassed to tell you so I guess I didn't. But you knew that too I guess… So give me a call back… I just want to talk and maybe… do something tonight? So I'll talk to you later. Bye."

The girls all looked at one another and Stella snapped the phone shut. "I still think he's a bad boyfriend," she said half-heartedly, crossing her arms. Even Layla thought it was real sweet he had called and apologized.

"Should we tell her? About the message?" Flora asked.

"It's only right," Bloom said.

"Not to mention it is her phone," Layla said walking up to Stella and holding out her hand for the phone. Stella took a few steeps back and turned away from the girls.

"We don't have to tell her anything if there's no message," Stella said over her shoulder.

"Stella, no!" Tecna yelled. "We can't just delete her message! She has the right to know he called!"

"Says who?" Stella asked and she ran out of the room with the phone. Layla ran after her and wrestled the phone away from her.

"I'll just hold onto this for the night," Layla said, putting Musa's cell phone in her front skirt pocket. "And I'll be the one who gives it to her when she comes back."


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9:30 Blake drove Musa up to the front steps of Alfea and helped her off the bike. "I had a nice time," she said, pulling her helmet off and handing it to Blake.

"Just nice?" Blake said with a small smile. Musa rolled her eyes. "You know, if you ever get tired of that boyfriend of yours, you can always give me a call," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Musa said and walked backwards up a step. Blake just smiled, then leaned up and pecked her on the check then walked over to the bike and rode off. Musa just stared after him and touched her check lightly. She smiled and made her way up to the dorm. When she walked through the door, all 5 other girls ran up to her with a tidal wave of questions.

"Did you have fun?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Are you gonna go out with him again?"

"Did you miss Riven?"

"Quiet!" Musa hollered, holding up her hands. "One at a time!"

Stella pulled Musa into her room and sat her down on the bed. "You had fun, right?"

"Yeah, I did…" Musa said distantly.

"What's the matter?" Flora asked gently.

"I had fun," Musa answered.

"Well, why is that bad?" Stella asked.

"Because I think I like Blake," Musa answered sadly.

"Well that's great!" Stella squealed.

Musa got up and went to the window. "But what do I do about Riven!" she asked desperately.

"Maybe this will help you decide," Layla said handing the cell phone to Musa.

"Huh?" Musa asked. "Riven called. He left you a voice mail." Musa flipped open the phone and listened to the voice mail. She snapped in shut and threw it against the floor.

"You'll break it again if you're not careful," Tecna said gently, picking the phone up.

"I…I need to think…" Musa said and went to her room. She plopped down on her bed and put her headphones in, letting music fill her head. It didn't help so she went out on the balcony to get some fresh air. "Why did I ever say yes to that guy!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So Blake, how'd it go?" Blake was in his room at Red Fountain with friend Shawn and his roommate Cory.

"It went pretty good. I really like her."

"Nice job, man," Corey said. "When you gonna ask her out again?"

Blake shrugged. "I don't know. Guess she has a boyfriend so we'll see."

"Wait, she has a boyfriend and she went out with you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah," Blake said with a smile.

"She must really like you," Shawn said.

"So you know who here boyfriend is?" Cory asked.

Blake shook his head. "She never said. It's someone here though."

"What did you say her name was?" Shawn asked.

"Musa," Blake said with a little smile.

"Dude, that's Riven's girl!" Cory exclaimed. "If he ever finds out, he'll kill you!"

Blake scoffed. "Whatever, man. Musa has the right to say yes to whoever she wants. And apparently, that's me."

Corey shook his head. "I wouldn't tempt fate, Blake. You should think about this."

"What's there to think about!" Blake yelled. "I like the her and that's all that matters."

"No, it's not," Shawn said. "It also matters that Musa already has a boyfriend."

"And that Riven is going to totally kill you when he finds out!"

"What Riven finds out about what?" The three boys turned to see Riven leaning up against the door frame. "You guys should really learn to keep your voices down," Riven said strolling into the room and right up to Blake. He got right in his face and growled, "I can here every word you're saying from my room. And if your gonna talk about stealing someone else's girl, think twice before you scream it to the whole school."

Riven balled up his fist and punched Blake in the gut. Blake stumbled back, clutching his stomach but Riven didn't give him time to react. He threw himself at Blake and the boys started to fight. Corey and Shawn tried to pull Riven off but the boys were fighting to hard. Riven was fighting out of pure rage and was being careless. Blake decked him a few good ones and Riven fell back. Blake stood over him with a triumphant smile on his face. Riven started to get up again but Corey and Shawn had run to get help and Sky and Brandon were now struggling to hold Riven back.

"You stay away from Musa!" Riven yelled.

"Cool it, Riven!" Brandon yelled. Riven shook the other boys off and stalked back to his room. He snatched his phone up and punched in Musa's number. It rang three times before Musa answered.

"H-"

"Musa, what's going on?" Riven yelled, cutting her off.

"Riven, what are you-"

"Don't act like that!" Riven hollered. Sky and Brandon had walked back into the room and just stood there with Timmy, Nabu, and Helia, listening the conversation. They were just as confused as Riven about the whole thing with Blake.

"Musa, what were you doing last night?" Riven asked.

"I… I was-"

"Forget it, Musa! I know where you were! Why would you cheat on me?"

Now the boys heard Musa's voice through the phone. "Well let's see! You ignore me, blow me off, act like I don't matter to you!"

"I didn't ignore you!" Riven responded. "I called you and told you where I was that night!"

"Then what's your excuse for acting like a jerk!" Musa screamed.

"I only act like a jerk when my girlfriend cheats on me!"

"Ex-girlfriend!" Musa yelled. "We're through!" And she hung up. Riven looked down at his phone in disbelief. The other guys looked at each other, unable to say anything. Riven threw his phone against the wall, shattering it, and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Riven paced his room after watching Blake leave to pick up Musa. The other guys were all doing there own thing. They all were steering clear of him since Musa dumped him cause his nerves were frayed to the max. They tried not mention her or the other girls because he exploded every time.

So Riven had been on his own for almost a month and he was slowly driving himself crazy. "Maybe I should go see her…" he muttered to himself. "Just to make sure that jerk is taking good care of her…" Then he shook his head and started talking to himself again. "No! She dumped me, remember. It's her business." But he still missed her. No matter how much he tried to lie to himself, he wanted her back.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Musa asked Blake. He came to get her at Alfea but on foot instead of his bike.

"I was thinking a walk in the Gloomy Wood Forest. That is, if you're not to scared." Musa rolled her eyes and walked closer to Blake.

"Yeah, right. I think I'm the one with the powers, remember?"

"Yes," Blake said, holding Musa around the waist. "But I have a sword."

"Whatever. Winx beats a sword every time," Musa said playfully. Blake just laughed and they walked deeper into the forest. When it started to get really dark, the couple sat down in a clearing and talked. Hours passed. Many vicious make out sessions passed as well. Soon, midnight rolled around. "You think we should get back?" Musa asked, looking at her phone.

"Only if you want to leave," Blake answered softly.

"Not really," Musa said softly.

"We could always stay the night here." Blake grinned and started to kiss Musa. Her lips molded to his and he pulled her on top of him. She went with it and he slowly started to take her shirt off and move his lips down her neck. She pulled his shirt off and he moved his hands all over her body. Finally, she broke away from him to come up for a breath. "You O.K.?" Blake breathed.

"Yeah, it's just…"

Blake sat up and held her close."I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

"It's alright," Musa muttered. "But maybe we should get back to school," she said.

Blake had disappointment in his eyes but nodded. They put their clothes back on and started to walk back. "I'll call you tomorrow," Blake said and kissed Musa lightly good-bye. She watched hm go, then ran into the school and up to her room.

"Musa, what's up?" Stella said groggily coming out of her room.

"Sorry girls, did I wake you?" she asked.

"Never mind that. Are you O.K.?" The other girls came out and stood around Musa. She had tears forming in her eyes and she didn't know why.

"What did that jerk do to you, Musa?" Layla growled.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just...He's not…He's not Riven…"

"Oh, Musa," Flora said softly, putting her arm around her friend.

"I really messed up guys," she cried. "Blake is a great guy and he's nice and sweet and cute but I miss Riven like crazy!"

"Then call him!" Bloom suggested.

"After what we said? He would never want me back," Musa said hopelessly.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Stella said knowingly. "From what Brandon tells me, he wants you back just as much. He had to request to be moved from all his classes with Blake to keep from killing him!" The girls giggled and looked over at Musa.

She shrugged and went to the window. "But what about Blake?" She asked.

"Forget him!" Stella yelled prancing over to Musa. "I didn't even like him form the beginning."

"Stella!" the other girls yelled.

"I think you're crazy!" Tecna scolded.

"Ignoring that," Stella said, shooting a glare at Tecna. "Go see him. Then you can deal with Blake."

Musa gave a watery smile and went out on the balcony. She transformed into her Enchantix and hovered in the air. "Guess I'll be back later. Wish me luck!"

Riven lay on his bed and tried to sleep. It was almost 2 in the morning and he had classes in a few hours. But he just couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right. Blake had just gotten home and he didn't seem to happy.

'Maybe Musa dumped him!' That was the only thought in Riven's head and he was on the fence on whether or not to call her. The other boys had fallen asleep a while ago and the room was quiet. Then, Riven heard a light tapping on his window. He went out onto the balcony and Musa was there in her Enchantix. Riven blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"H-Hey Riv…" Musa stuttered.

"What's up?" Riven was stunned. His first thought was to hug and kiss her like he would never see her again. But that's not what he did. "You must be lost," he spat, leaning against the door frame. "Blake's room is two down."

"I…I came to see you," she said softly. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes so she just stared the floor.

"Why in the world would you want to see me!" Riven said with mock surprise in his voice. "Was there something else you wanted to say to me? Because I thought you said it all when you stabbed me in the back!" Musa's eyes filled with tears.

"Guess I sorta deserve that," she whispered.

"Yeah, you did!" Riven yelled even though he was really surprised Musa wasn't fighting back.

"Well, I just came over to…Well to apologize and…" She was to ashamed to continue and started to take off. Riven grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground gently.

"I want you back too," he whispered.

"Riven, I'm so sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am! I-" Riven cut her off by pressing his lips hard to hers. She went with it and it felt right.


End file.
